


Déardaoin

by MerHums



Category: Supernatural, Superwood - Fandom, Torchwood
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Castiel, Angelic Grace, Angels, Bottom Jack, Canon-Typical Violence, First Meetings, Jack Harkness Flirts, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Post-Series, Priest Castiel, Priest Kink, Protective Castiel, Top Castiel, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerHums/pseuds/MerHums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jack went to investigate the ancient church, he didn't expect to find an angel on guard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Déardaoin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cuda (Scylla)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scylla/gifts).



> Déardaoin is Irish for Thursday.
> 
> This is set after the end of Supernatural, based on the assumption that the Winchesters died and Cas survived. This is also set after Torchwood has been disbanded and the rest of Jack's team has passed on.

Jack parked his truck and looked up at the ancient church. It almost looked as though it had sprung from the rocky soil itself, or at least been here as long. But it was maintained by someone, perhaps the dozen people and three dozen sheep that lived in the tiny village down the road. The hill gave a commanding view of the area and he was almost surprised that it was a church here and not a crumbling castle.

The church itself was clearly cruciform, though there were a number of smaller buildings tucked behind the stone wall at the back. He could imagine that at some point it was probably a busy place but now the wind whipped lonely along the stone and through the graveyard pressed against one side.Nodding to himself, Jack walked to the heavy wooden door and pushed it open.

Castiel heard the door open, the wind whistling through the silent room.  He lifted his head, turning from where he was kneeling in the pews. There was a tall, dark haired man entering, long coat making soft noises as he walked. Cas frowned at the clip of his boots on the floor, disturbing the silence.

“Can I help you?” he asked, standing with ease despite having lost track of how many days he had been kneeling.

“Hello, Father,” Jack smiled at him pulling out the psychic paper. “Here on business.”

Cas squinted at the paper. “That is blank.”

Jack blinked, but his smile never slipped. “Wrong one,” he said easily, tucking it away, wondering how the priest could see past it. Time for another track. “Captain Jack Harkness,” he said offering his hand and looking into galaxy-blue eyes. “I understand you have some interesting history here.”

“Yes, we do,” Castiel replied carefully. “We do not, however give tours, so I will have to ask you to leave.”

Jack raised an eyebrow. “You don’t allow visitors to your church?”

“Visitors of course. All are welcome at God’s doorstep. But not those seeking….something else,” Castiel said, tilting his head. “Why are you really here, Jack?” He put a bit of grace into the question, feeling the power twist around the strange man.

Jack could feel the energy in the room change. There was something powerful about this priest. Something that felt ancient and dangerous. Well Jack had never been accused of balking in the face of danger, even before he became whatever he was now. His smile didn’t change. “Maybe we can talk about this?”

“There is nothing to talk about,” Castiel grumbled. “You may leave now.”

Jack glanced around. “May I confess before I go?”

Cas paused, considering. “You may.” He turned and moved toward the confessional, leaving Jack to walk behind him.

Jack hated to do this to a priest, but some things were more important, he pulled out a device that should knock him out in seconds and raised it up.

Cas sighed as he felt the vibrations in the air and turned, raising his hand. Jack’s eyes widened, nostrils flaring as Cas struck him with grace and he crumpled to the ground. Cas walked over, mouth twitching in irritation and intrigue. He picked up the device and turned it off before lifting Jack with ease.

Groaning softly, Jack woke on soft, damp ground. Moving, he realized he was on his side, hands and ankles bound behind him. With a grunt he rolled onto his knees and looked around. Up above the sky wheeled dark and star spattered, with just the barest sliver of moon. He was outside the church, but in the walled area he’d noticed in the back. A number of statues of saints and angels surrounded him and he shivered, knowing how dangerous they could be. These seemed to be the ordinary kind (he hoped). Castiel was standing a few feet away, still as one of the statues, watching him with a combination of curiosity and hardness. Almost too bad he hadn’t killed Jack and dumped him somewhere, that trick usually worked as a last resort.

And how had Castiel not been knocked out and knocked him out in return?

Cas watched as Jack woke, keeping his gaze fixed on him as he looked around. He waited, pleased to see the man wasn’t trying to escape his bindings. Not that he would be able to anyway.

Jack gave the inexplicable priest another smile. “Well, while this is one of my favorite ways to start a party, it is unexpected. You’re….not quite human, are you, Father?”

Castiel raised his eyebrows, gesturing with his hand to their surroundings. “What do you think of this church? It is very old, Jack. Many stories have taken place here.”

“Yes, very old. To be honest I’m surprised it’s in as good of shape as it is.” Jack watched those deep blue eyes, wondering. And of course the priest had also disarmed him. And taken everything else that Jack could possibly reach out of his pockets. Damn.

“If I untie you, will you attempt to harm me again?” Castiel asked quietly.

“No,” said Jack honestly. “But does that mean we get to have that conversation? Or are you going to throw me out?”

“The conversation will depend on what you are asking,” Castiel replied, moving forward to untie Jack.

With a sigh, Jack rubbed his wrists as they were freed. “I’m here about a certain artifact,” he admitted.

“Which?” Castiel asked, knowing already what he was likely after.

“Well, it wouldn’t look like much. But it might be, well, alien tech. Which is why I came to get it before it could do harm.”

“I do not think there is anything here that is more than human,” Castiel said, looking away. “The only thing here are religious artifacts.”

“I got a read on something, Father.”

“A read? Tell me, Jack, what does that mean?”

“My instruments picked up something strange here. Something not of this earth.” Jack met his eyes as he looked back. “I think you know what I’m talking about.” He flipped open his wristband and hit a few buttons.

Castiel watched patiently, trusting that whatever Jack was doing wouldn’t give him answers. He hopped up and settled on the base of the large statue of Gabriel, smiling up at it. Gabriel wouldn’t mind the intrusion onto his likeness.

“See,” said Jack, pointing. “There’s something here. I need to make sure it’s safe.”

"Everything here is safe. We are under the Lord's protection. And if that does not meet your approval, all our inspections for the city are up to date."

Jack had an amused smile on his face. “Lord or lord? Because all I’ve seen around here is sheep.”

"Lord as in my Heavenly Father and yours, Jack. Perhaps you should have confessed before attempting to render me unconscious." Castiel replied, raising a single disapproving brow.

Jack snorted. “It would take far too long to confess all my sins. Or what you probably consider sins.” He frowned. “How did that not knock you out anyway?”

"Protection from a higher being. Perhaps just good luck," said Cas with a shrug. "How many sins can a man as young as you have Jack? Surely you know what is right."

“I’m not as young as you think I am, Father.”

“Then I would assume that makes both of us quite similar. Both men out of time, both men with stories,” Castiel said quietly. He hopped down and smiled. “Would you care for some tea and sandwiches? I have fresh honey.”

“Sure, father.” Jack closed his manipulator. “What is this thing I’m looking for?”

“I said it already. There is nothing here, Jack. This place is safe.”

“I don’t believe in higher powers, sorry Father.”

“Many do not. It does not matter. God loves all his creations. Come along,” Castiel replied quietly.

Jack shrugged and wiped down his coat, following the priest. “Can I get my gun and my stuff back?”

“Later. Maybe,” Castiel said, hiding a smirk.

Jack took notice of his surroundings as he was led into one of the smaller houses. Everything looked immaculate, barely touched. It was almost unnerving. “Been here long?”

"Long enough. I should be leaving soon, I've just been waiting on a visit from...another parish."

“Is there another parish even around here?”

“There hasn’t been for a very long time. My visitors will be coming from far off, to help me close down the church. We don’t get any parishioners. Everyone is too busy nowadays.”

“I saw you got that village down there.”

“Yes. They’re very nice people, always willing to listen,” Castiel said, pulling open the door to the kitchen. He flipped the light switch on, a soft yellow light diffusing through the room. “But the people are not interested in the word of the gospel. I keep mostly to myself, trade a few stories in exchange for honey, sometimes jam. The children are sweet, and seem to enjoy my visits as well if not more than their parents.”

“Sounds lonely.”

Castiel turned to him. “It can be,” he said softly. “But we are never truly alone. There is much in this world to keep us company.”

“Sometimes.”

“Sometimes?” Castiel asked. “You sound as though you know a little about being lonely, Jack. Care to share?”

“Oh not much to tell. I just do what I can to keep folks safe. It’s why I’m here.” Jack avoided the priest’s piercing gaze.

“There is nothing here, Jack. Nothing of concern, nothing that can harm,” Castiel said, reaching into the old fashioned fridge. “You should not worry. Sit. Relax.”

“You’ve still got my stuff,” pointed out Jack, sitting and watching the way the priest moved easily around the cozy kitchen.

“It will be returned to you before you leave. Stealing is wrong, Jack,” Castiel said, setting a full kettle upon the stove. He turned the dial, waiting for the flame to catch, each click filling the silent kitchen ominously.

“Suppose that’s one of the sins I should confess. But I take for the greater good.”

“What is it that you take, Jack?” Castiel asked, setting out ingredients for sandwiches and beginning to assemble them in quick precise movements.

Jack found himself fascinated by his hands, watching the almost graceful movements. “Things that are dangerous. Things most humans can’t or shouldn’t handle. I make the hard choices so others don’t have to.” He was almost hypnotized by the actions.

“Interesting.” Castiel frowned as a bit of sauce dripped onto his shirt. He pulled a cloth from the sink, wiping it up. “Would you like your sandwich cut?”

“Sure,” said Jack. “And thank you for dinner.”

“You are welcome. As you said it gets lonely, and despite your attempts to injure me, I am quite glad for the company.” The kettle whistled and Cas put down his knife, turning it off. He pulled down two mugs, filling them with the steaming water. “I have loose tea, if you like. I gathered the herbs for the mixes myself.”  

“I’ll give it a try. And I wasn’t going to injure you. I would have caught you before you hit your head.” He watched the priest fix the tea, remembering his own futile attempts to live a simple life.

“I hope you enjoy this,” Castiel said, bringing the plates and mugs over. “You looks as though small comforts are not common to you.”

“Life like mine you tend to keep moving.” Jack took a sip of the steaming tea.

“So it seems. That is not all unfamiliar to me,” Cas said, sitting down beside him. He let his hand drift up to the collar around his neck, almost unconsciously tapping at it.

“You move around a lot too?” Jack found himself wondering about this strange priest.

“In a sense. I’ve never had a permanent home. Not one that stayed unchanged. Big family, busy father, busy life” Cas said with a gently smile.

“So is that why you became a priest?” He was honestly curious.

"Family tradition," Castiel replied. "Someone had to, I was that person. I considered it a blessing."

Jack shook his head. “I don’t knock anyone’s religion, Father. I just don’t get it and it’s not for me.” After all, Jack had seen the other side, and it was...nothing.

“I understand. I’ve had my own doubts, made my own mistakes,” Castiel said quietly, blowing across the mug, wafting fragrant steam into the air. “But, in the end….it is worth it. Haven’t you found that’s the case?”

“At the end of what? I do what needs to be done.” Jack frowned a bit as he watched him.

“At the end of everything. The end of relationships, if only to pave the way for new ones. The end of life, if only for a moment.” Castiel tipped his head to the side, considering.  

“What are you seeing?” asked Jack, leaning back with a grin. “Like it?”

“I see secrets,” Cas said quietly, watching Jack’s grin falter. “Some painful, some less, but all important. Who are you, Jack Harkness? What type of man has such a feel about him?” Castiel let his grace reach out, threads of power soaring over Jack, sensing the edges of his energy.

Jack shivered. “I could say the same thing about you. I’ve never met a priest like you.”

Castiel smiled. “No, you wouldn’t have. Do you spend much time in church?”

“I told you, Father, I don’t put much stock in religion.”

“Castiel.”

Jack raised an eyebrow. “Father Castiel?”

“Yes. More or less.”

“What does more or less mean? And by the way, this is delicious.”

Castiel smiled. “Thank you. More or less means whatever you choose it too. I am not one to put words to something you do not put much stock in.”

“What,  you’re not going to try and convince me?”

“No,” Castiel said, sipping his tea. “Do you want me to?”

Jack shrugged. “That’s up to you I guess. And I’m supposed to take your word for it that whatever it is, it’s safe here?”

“Yes. I do not lie.”  

Jack smiled. “Everyone lies, Father. Human nature.”

“I suppose it is _human_ nature,” Cas said, standing. “If that’s all, I will return your belongings and you may leave.” He collected the now empty plates, carrying them over to the sink.

“And I should just trust you with it? How long has it been here? You know if I can find, other people can.” He moved to help Castiel with the dishes. Odd name, not one he’d ever heard before.

“I’m sure they can. You’ll just have to believe me when I say I can handle it.”

Jack opened his mouth to say something, when there was a rumble outside. He frowned again. It didn’t smell like an oncoming storm. He started to move towards the door, toward the odd scent of sulfur.

“Don’t,” Castiel said, holding up a hand, just as the door blasted in.

Jack cursed and took cover behind a counter, really wishing he had his gun right now. He looked around the corner, surprised to see Castiel hadn’t moved

Castiel sighed as a short woman stepped in, grinning wickedly.

“Hello there,” she said, waving. “Hate to crash the party, but we’re on a tight schedule.”

Another person stepped behind her, tall, lean muscle.

“Can I help you?” Castiel asked.

“We’re not here for you,” she said. “We’re here for that one.” She pointed at where Jack was still crouching behind the counter.

Sheepishly, he stood up. “Little old me?” Now would be a great time to be armed. He could just hope that they wouldn’t hurt the priest. He seemed like a nice enough guy, even if a little off.

“I’m afraid he’s under my protection. I’ll have to ask you to leave,” Castiel said gently. “Please.”

“I don’t want you to get hurt, Father.” Jack stepped forward.

“Jack, let me handle this,” Castiel said, sparing him a glance. The woman looked between the two and laughed.

“You’re hiding behind the priest, Harkness? Gonna let him die like all your other friends?”

“I’m not hiding behind anybody. Father I appreciate the gesture, but obviously this is my problem.” He ignored the other barb; it would always be true anyway.

The woman stepped forward, smirking. “Come on then, let’s see what you have.” Castiel watched as she drew closer, making the mistake of brushing past him. He grabbed her wrist, hand going to her forehead. She screamed, white light shooting from where her eyes had been. Castiel released her, and she crumpled to the ground, face smoking. He looked to the second man, raising his hand.

He wisely turned and ran. Jack went after him, tackling him. “Who are you? What do you want?”

“I dunno mate, I’m just working for her!”

“No you’re not,” said Jack, raising a fist to punch him.

“Jack, stop.” Castiel was suddenly by his side, holding his fist. “Sit him up, and hold his arms.”

Confused, Jack manhandled the struggling man into position, watching the priest.

Castiel kneeled in front of him, reaching a hand out and placing two fingers at the center of the man’s forehead. The man froze, body trembling.

“Talk,” Castiel said voice soft and dangerous as he tilted his head.

“We heard rumor that this church was abandoned, but had some sorta treasure. Then Lu heard he would be here and wanted to get him, bring him with us. See who’d pay to get ahold of him! That’s all, I swear!”  

Jack was surprised. He looked at Castiel. “Is he telling the truth?”

“Yes,” Cas said, and blinked, the man’s body going slack under his touch. He stood. “You can release him now, he won’t be going anywhere.”

“Did you kill them?” asked Jack.

“I killed the first. Not that there was anything left alive in her,” Cas replied, turning to Jack. “The second will wake in a few days time, and will have forgotten all of this. I’ll take care of him. He is only human.”

“And what does that make you? I’ve never seen anything do that.” Jack’s hand strayed towards his empty holster. “What are you?”

“Not human,” Cas replied. “But you don’t believe in me anyhow, do you?”

Jack stood up, a cold chill going down his spine. “Why do you say that?”

Cas met his eyes, the first clap of thunder rolling in the distance. “It’s going to storm, we should return inside,” he said quietly.

Jack shivered, that sense of ancient power stronger than ever. “Should we take this guy inside and get rid of her?”

“Yes,” Castiel replied, just as lightning flashed in the distance, illuminating his form. He sighed knowing that there would be enough of a shadow from his wings for Jack to see.

Jack’s eyes widened at the glimpse of wings. “What are you?” he asked again. “Please.” His mind was going over all the people and aliens he’d met but nothing matched. And that was rare.

“My name is Castiel, and I am an angel of the Lord.”  

“An… angel?” Jack cast a glance towards the sculptures. “Like, an angel, angel?”

“Yes,” Castiel followed his gaze. “Gabriel is not as alarming as he appears in human texts and sculptures. He actually rather enjoys giant lollipops. Angels, Jack. We are very real.”

Every cheesy pickup line Jack had ever heard about angels ran through his head at once. He decided on better than using one. "So...I guess that was smiting?" He asked, gesturing at the woman.

Castiel looked over at the body and frowned, nodding.

“Okay, I have to say, it’s not every day I run into something I haven’t.”

“Let’s return to shelter,” Castiel replied, moving forward to lift the unconscious man into his arms. “We can talk more after. I assume you have questions.”

"A few, yeah." Jack followed him inside and moved the husk of the woman, looking for anything that might tell him who she was.

Castiel left him to it, entering the rear of the house and settling the man on a bed. He pulled the covers up over him, and shut the door behind him, returning to Jack. “I don’t know if you’ll find any identification,” he said quietly.

“There’s not. I’d go see if they had any kind of vehicle, but well, that storm just blew up. I can check in the morning.” The rain had started falling against the ancient bricks.

"It seems you are stuck here until the morning then. Would you care for more tea?" Castiel said, looking out the window.

“Sure.” Jack looked at the man in the dim light. “So are you a priest and an angel then? Or not really a priest?”

"It is true that an angel can do all of the tasks assigned to a ordained priest. I am not however, a priest, nor am I held to their behavioral standards," Castiel said, moving to refill the kettle. "In my life, I have done many things, Jack Harkness. I have fallen from heaven and raised others from hell. I have loved and I have lost, both in a period of time that to me was barely a whisper. I have killed Jack, and I have saved." Castiel met his eyes and leaned against the counter. "Am I an angel any longer? I have my grace, but I feel human. So what am I?"

Jack’s breath caught at the hint of sadness in Castiel’s eyes. That look of pain that he sometimes saw himself in the mirror. The eyes of someone that had lived long and lost much and still, somehow, kept going. Almost without thought, Jack reached out for his hand. “I ask myself that same question sometimes.”

Castiel looked down at their joined hands, smiling sadly. "Who are you, Jack?"

“A man out of his time,” he said softly.

"Then you understand, at least a little bit, don't you?" Castiel murmured, pulling him closer. "How it feels to leave people behind. How it is to be lonely."

“I do, Castiel.” Jack ran a hand along his arm. “Did I see wings, earlier?”

"You may have seen their shadow, a glimpse. I cannot show you them. My true form would kill you." Castiel said mournfully.

“That’s okay,” said Jack. “Might be worth it.”

"You are an odd man," Castiel said. He pulled Jack, turning him to the window. "Two statues behind Gabriel, and one left from St. Francis. You will find a likeness. It is the closest I have to a picture of my true form. I was startled to find it here, but it is fitting."

Jack looked in the flash of lightning. The statue was tall, taller than the others, with fierce eyes and a protective stance. Almost hidden in it’s wings was a mother and child that evidently was the reason the angel had drawn his sword.

"It happened on a Thursday," Castiel said. "The event shown in that statue. I managed to save her."

“Who were they?” asked Jack.

"The woman's name was Maria. The child was Peter. She had the child out of wedlock, and the town was angry, blaming a devil inside her. She sought sanctuary at the altar of a church....I heard her call," Castiel said, gazing past the statue and into the distance.

“That’s human history. A woman gets pregnant and it’s always her fault. What was so terrible about it that they’d storm a church? Was it just that no man would claim responsibility?”

"It was the child. No father, unwed mother and the child...he was special. My father saw fit to grant him a gift, not well received by others."

Jack frowned. “What was the gift?” He’d never heard this story.

"Memory," Castiel said. "He could remember. Everything, even what he had never seen, was too young to. He should have been revered, instead, he was punished. Hunted."

“They killed him?”

Castiel fell silent.

“I’m sorry,” said Jack quietly, honestly.

"It is fine. I just wish I had heard her call sooner," Castiel said. He patted Jack's shoulder gently. "Come. I'll show you where you may stay, unless you were looking forward to the tea."

“I don’t really sleep anyway.” Jack looked at Castiel in the light of the storm, trying to see the fierce angel of the statue. He’d seen some of that protectiveness anyway, with the people after him. Clearly he was a soldier, Jack could always tell one, though Castiel hid it well.

"Why not?" Castiel asked.

“I just don’t, not since, well, not in a long time.” Jack shrugged. “I can close my eyes and rest, but it’s not really sleep and it’s often nightmares when it is.”

"Does nothing help?" Castiel asked, turning concerned eyes to him.

“Not much. Company, sometimes.”

Castiel narrowed his eyes just slightly, brow furrowing. "It has been some time since I shared a bed, conjugal purposes or otherwise. If it will help, however, I would join you."

“Do angels do those things?”

"We can. It is not often that we do, but we can. Are you asking for something, Jack?"

Jack gave a charming smile. “Well. You have beautiful eyes. And I’ve never been with an angel.”

Castiel brought a careful hand up to cup Jack's face, running a thumb over his bottom lip. Jack sighed softly and leaned into the touch, closing his eyes. It had been too long since he’d been with someone, not that anyone would believe it.

"You like this very much. Humans are so focused on pleasure. I cannot blame you, you were made for it," Castiel murmured, leaning forward to press a kiss to his forehead. "What do you want from me, Jack?"

“I like it when you touch me. I like being touched, kissed, caressed.” Jack opened his eyes and met Castiel’s. “Whatever you’re comfortable with.” Castiel smelled like the earth and stone, with maybe just a hint of incense.

"I can do that." Castiel nodded.

Jack gave a smile. It felt like Castiel could see through him, see past the charm and the bluster. He felt unarmed, in more ways the one, and, remarkably, he felt safe. Maybe he really was an angel.

"Do not worry, Jack. I will take care of you."

Jack threaded his fingers in Castiel’s and brought his hand to his lips, kissing the skin gently. “I can take care of you too.”

"That is something very few have offered to do," Castiel said, watching him carefully. "Only one other."

“Well, it’s only fair.” Jack leaned in to kiss his lips, cupping Castiel’s cheek.

"Hm," Castiel murmured, deepening the kiss.

Jack parted his lips, free hand running down the rough cotton shirt.

"I should remove my collar," Castiel muttered. "I do not believe this is a fitting activity for a priest."

“That’s up to you. I’ve been having impure thoughts since I met you.”

"Not in the kitchen," Castiel said, pulling away. "Come with me."

Grinning, Jack kept his hand as they moved through the cottage, climbing a short wooden stair to a small loft that contained a bed and a window of a view over the wall. “Gorgeous.”

"I like it," Castiel said, looking at the window as the rain came down in sheets. "It reminds me of a place I once knew. Ireland is one of my fathers more beautiful creations, he truly did have vision on this land."

“So God is your father then?” asked Jack, genuinely curious. “I don’t know the entire Christian mythology, at the time I was born it was just one of many many philosophies out there.”

"God, the God of angels, the man I call father, is currently a human man named Chuck," Castiel said, smiling. "The Christian mythology as you put it, is no more mythical than any other religion. Everything, every God exists."

“Well, I still don’t think there’s an afterlife,” said Jack. “Pretty confident of that, actually.”

"There is only what you expect to see. You can die a hundred times, but if pain and darkness is all you expect, then it is all you will know," Castiel said. "Heaven is a glory, Jack." He turned, cupping the man's face. "Perhaps one day, when all is done, I'll meet you there."

Jack gave a sad smile. “It won’t happen,” he said.

"Why not?" Castiel asked, before leaning forward to press their lips together. "Do you have no belief?"

Jack kissed him back before pulling away and meeting his eyes. “I can’t die. Or at least, I can’t stay dead.”

Castiel paused. "I do not know what to say to this. But, is it something that has helped you help others? If so, maybe it is not a curse, though it has obviously caused you pain."

“I don’t what it is. An accident with the time vortex maybe. but yes it has let me help others.”

"Then I am both regretful and thankful," Castiel said, pulling Jack gently by the hand to sit on the edge of the bed. "I will pray for you," he murmured, leaning down to press a soft kiss to his forehead before stepping away, hands going to his collar. He slid it carefully out, aware of Jack's eyes on him as he set it on the window sill.

Jack licked his lips as he watched him. “You’re strange, Castiel. But in a good way.”

"How am I strange? I have been told that I have a firm grasp on most aspects of being human. I do sometimes have trouble with the modulation of speech but....never mind." Castiel shook his head. "It is alright." He moved his hands to the top button of his shirt, slipping the small black disc through the hole.

“Yes, it’s quite all right. I like it. I like you.” Jack was torn between leaning back on his hands or going to his knees in front of the erstwhile priest.

Castiel finished his buttons, pulling his shirt off, turning around to hang it on the back of a chair. "I like you too. You are interesting, and your soul seems similar to someone I knew long ago. He also was in the habit of dying and coming back. Until the one day he did not. It was a dark day." Cas let his hands go to his flies, unbuttoning and unzipping, letting his trousers fall. He turned around again, meeting Jack's eyes.

“Sounds interesting.” Jack made a decision and moved forward, going to his knees before Castiel and looking up at him with hunger in his eyes.

Castiel smiled down at him, running a hand through his hair. "If I did not know better, I would say you were on your knees to worship me."

“Perhaps I am.” Jack kissed his thigh.

"You should not. I am more than human, yes, but I am not truly divine." Castiel said, tugging gently at his hair.

“What would you like me to do?”

"Taste," Castiel murmured, letting his hands move to his waistband. "I want you to taste."

Jack licked his lips as Castiel pushed his underwear down, dropping them silently to the floor. He leaned in and licked slowly, yes worshipfully, up his cock until he swallowed just the head and let it lay heavily on his tongue, savoring the taste.

"Good, Jack." Castiel said, letting his head hang back with a soft groan.

Jack slowly swallowed him down, feeling the way he filled his mouth. He licked around the head as he held him deeper, pulled back, and then went all the way down, swallowing around his whole cock.

"Ohh," Cas moaned, threading his fingers through Jack's hair, holding tight.

Jack smirked a bit around Castiel’s cock. Nice to know he could make an angel make those kind of noises. He held Castiel’s hip with one hand and cupped his balls with the other, working his cock the best he knew how.

"Jack, stop," Castiel said, pushing him gently away.

He stopped immediately, panting slightly. “What’s wrong?”

"I want to do it with you. Not by myself." Castiel said, shaking his head.

Jack chuckled and pushed down his bracers. “You mean you want to take me?”

"May I?"

“I would like that very much, Castiel. There was lube in my coat pocket.”

Castiel narrowed his eyes at him. "Do you normally carry that with you?"

Jack shrugged and smiled. “Yes,” he said honestly.

"Should I be concerned for your health?" Cas grumbled, stroking his fingers through Jack's hair, tilting his head back to look him in the eye. "I cannot contract illnesses, but you are human and can."

“No, I can’t. My body resets every time I die.”

"In its entirety? No scars, nor markings?"

Jack smiled sadly. “I’ve been blown up before. More than once.”

"Let me see," Castiel murmured, pulling Jack up and nudging him toward the bed. "Please."

"Sure," said Jack, stripping quickly and expertly out of his clothes.

“Oh…” Cas said, tilting his head and reaching out. “Can I?”

"It's all yours."

Cas smiled, moving onto the bed and dropping his head to claim Jack’s lips.

Jack moaned against him. His hands were firm, but gentle on his skin. It made him relax; trust.

Castiel slid his hands down over Jack's stomach, letting them split, one to each hip as he pulled Jack's thighs apart. He pulled away from the kiss, choosing instead to drop small pecks upon his chest.

Jack moaned and ran his fingers through Castiel's hair. "Feels really good."

Castiel let his tongue dip out, lapping over Jack's nipple. "Tastes good."

Jack parted his legs a little farther, arching against his mouth.

"You want me inside you?" Castiel asked, nuzzling into his chest.

"Yeah, I really do," whispered Jack.

"Okay," Cas said, kissing him before moving off the bed to find the lube. "I have the lubricant, Jack," he said sincerely, holding it up with a smile.

Jack chuckled. “Have you done this before?”

"Yes. Why?" Cas asked brow furrowing as he came back over to the bed and crawled up to lay alongside Jack.

“I just wanted to make sure.” Jack leaned in and kissed him gently. “Did you want to prep me or should I?”

"I can do it, but I would not mind watching were you to choose to do so yourself," Castiel smiled, opening the tube and slicking his fingers. He slid them down between Jack's legs, seeking out his entrance.

Moaning softly, Jack parted his legs further. “You… make me feel safe, Castiel,” he admitted.

"I told you. Nothing will come to harm here. That means you too," Castiel said, circling his rim.

Jack gasped. “Wish I could take you with me.”

"I cannot leave here for some time yet. I am waiting for someone," Castiel said as he pushed two fingers in. "But I could come...find you some day. If you need me."

“How...how do I do that?”

"I'll hear you if you pray," Castiel whispered, leaning in to kiss him.

Jack kissed him back. “For you I would.”

"You are a very strange human, Jack," Castiel replied, watching him as he added another finger.

Jack chuckled and groaned. “I’ve been called worse.”

"I am sure you have been if you carry lubricant and go around knocking out priests." Castiel grumbled, leaning in to mouth at his neck.

Jack couldn’t help burst into giggles, shaking underneath Castiel’s mouth and fingers.

Castiel froze, blinking. "You are laughing, Jack."

“Yes, yes I am.” He wiped his eyes.

"Well, it is true. You should not hit priests," Cas grumbled, wiggling his fingers. "That is what you get for laughing,” he huffed as Jack arched up.

“God, that feels good,” he groaned.

"My punishment may be backfiring," Castiel said, nosing along his sternum. "I will think of a better one. Are you ready for something bigger?"

“Yes, yes, please, take me Castiel.” Jack was floating in pleasure.

"It is strange to be with someone so vocal. I am enjoying it," Cas said, pulling his fingers away. He reached down, slicking his cock. "What position would you like?"

“I’ll let you choose,” panted Jack. “I’m easy.”

"Like this then," Castiel said, rolling him to his side and fitting up against his back. "Okay?" He asked, cock pressing up against the cleft of Jack's ass.

“Yeah. You’re warm.”

"My temperature is five degrees above normal," Castiel agreed. He slid a hand down Jack's thigh, adjusting their positions. "Are you ready?"

“Yeah, give it to me,” Jack’ voice was husky with need

Castiel pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades, pushing inside Jack in a slow, steady push.

Reaching back, Jack grasped his strong thigh. “Yeah,” he moaned, pushing back.

Castiel smiled against his skin as he moved. "You are enjoying this."

“Very much so.” His free hand wrapped around his own cock.

Castiel reached over, wrapping his hand around Jack's. "Let me help," he said, stroking in time with his thrusts.

Jack moaned again and gave himself over to the angel's control, feeling full and at peace, breathing in the scent of him.

"That's it, Jack. Relax. I will keep you safe."

“I believe you,” said Jack softly, nearly melting into him as he thrust up steadily inside of him.

"Your cock is so hard for me, Jack." Cas purred.

“Yeah. And I’m open for you too. Like I was made for this.”

Castiel gave a soft sigh, sliding his lips along Jack's shoulder blade. "Yes, Jack." He bit lightly at the curve of Jack's shoulder, rocking his hips.

Jack tangled his feet in Castiel’s, eyes closing as he focused on the pleasure, on the thin sheen of sweat between them, on Castiel’s firm hand on his hip and steady pace on his cock.

"Can I come inside you, Jack?" Castiel whispered, speeding his fist.

“Yes, yes, please,” Jack groaned rocking back against him, feeling his own orgasm nearing.

"Come with me," Cas said, snapping his hips forward.

Jack cried out and came over Castiel’s hand, feeling the warmth of the angel coming deep inside of him. It felt good and right.

Castiel pulled out gently, kissing between Jack's shoulder blades. "That was very nice," he murmured.

“Yeah,” sighed Jack, snuggling back against him.

"Will you try to sleep, Jack?"

“Yeah, I will. Thank you.” He tucked Castiel’s hand under his chin.

Castiel chuckled, letting his other hand rest on Jack's hip. "You are very pleasant to snuggle," he said quietly. "I miss this. It has been a very long time since someone care to share my bed."

“I could stay, a little longer, if you wanted.”

"I would not mind that."  

Jack smiled and closed his eyes. Maybe he could find a bit of sanctuary, just for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Janto321 and HumsHappily have decided to publish our rps. You can find on us on tumblr at [merindab](http://merindab.tumblr.com/) and [humshappily](http://humshappily.tumblr.com/)


End file.
